


Blue Ocean Floor

by TheFallenSoldier



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Drabble, Mental Abuse, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenSoldier/pseuds/TheFallenSoldier
Summary: This was just a small personal Drabble for a character I felt deserved better.More love for Billy.Might write more.





	Blue Ocean Floor

“Fuck you..”

He mumbles weakly, Head still spinning after the fists finally stopped coming. 

Blurred vision barely catching the wide eyed shock on his father- No. /Neils/ face. Looking his son up and down like he didn’t know him.. Or, To be exact.. More like he didn’t know who the fuck Billy was talking to. 

=What? Did you just say to me. Boy.= 

The man asks, Towering over the others form as it slipped to the ground in an attempt to protect itself while he stepped close again. Exhaustion made Billy’s legs shake with effort. But it was for not after Neil kneed him in the chest. 

“.. I said.....” 

Neil is grabbing the front of his freshly blood soaked shirt.. Slowly pulling him in, Eyes staring with intentions that Billy knew all to well. His heart hammers harder and Neil waits. 

Both of them holding their breath for entirely different reasons. 

“... Fuck.... you.....”

The fire in his fathers eyes burns to memory. Not in an unfamiliar way.. But in a way that he knows he won’t forget about anytime soon. 

All he can think about next though, As bruised knuckles raise.. And his eyes watered against his will.. Is that he’s glad Max isn’t home to hear or see this. Neil knew better than to really do it to much when the girls were home. Billy knew better than to tell them what was going on in their own home.. He’s sure if step mom found out nothing would change, Or she’ll simply leave. Just like his own mother did. 

And he didn’t want Max to have to deal with that... Nor did he think he’d survive another failed relationship on his sperm donors behalf. 

Hell. 

He’ll be surprised if he survived much more of this.. 

Tonight. His father hit like hot iron against his jaw. Feet harsh against his torso and words harsher than normal. He wanted Billy to hurt tonight.. He wanted him to break.

Unfortunately for Neil, His son would black out long before Billy would contemplate falling apart in front of him... And he’ll leave him there; unconscious in his bedroom if he’s lucky. 

A pile of regret and bitter feelings. Because all Neil saw was his ex wife and a useless son. 

Billy saw ocean waves and a loving smile framed by long golden hair. Atleast here, His mother was always waiting for him. Happy to see him.. 

.. If billy shed a tear.. No one knew. 

Not even himself.


End file.
